Local multipoint distribution system (LMDS) in an existing architecture involves broadcasting microwave signals at frequencies at or above 28 Ghz to small receiver dishes, typically installed on the top of apartment buildings. At that high frequency, line-of-sight is required for maximum signal performance. The received LMDS signal may then be distributed through the building. LMDS technologies may also be used at lower frequencies to limit the strict line-of-sight limitations. In general, existing LMDS systems use the LMDS receiver to serve one customer or subscriber, with each different customer or subscriber having a dedicated LMDS receiver.
Although existing deployment of LMDS technologies has been quite limited, the higher frequencies and additional bandwidth associated therewith is not yet being utilized to its full potential. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for LMDS architectures that overcome limitations of the prior art and utilize LMDS technologies to the fullest.